Skirt
by ausllyluv123
Summary: The cliché story of a bad boy chasing a good girl. Please give it a chance, it’s my first fanfic! ;)
1. chapter 1

**I don't own "Austin and Ally", just the story. Thanks for taking time to read.**

"Who are we?!"

"The manitees!"

"What do we do?!"

"WIN!"

I turned around and sat down as we waited for the game to start. I smiled at the rest of the cheer squad. God I love pep rallies! They get everyone so pumped!

"Damn skirt you just get prettier every time I see you"

I heard from behind me and the minute I heard that voice I knew who it was.

"Hey Austin.." I said rolling my eyes, standing up, turning around to face him.

Austin Moon. A cocky, witty bastard all wrapped up in an irresistible tattooed package. He smirked at me and started pulling at my skirt.

"How're ya doing skirt?"

'Skirt' was the name Austin had christened me with when we first met, since whenever he seemed to see me I was wearing a dress or skirt.

"What do you want Austin?" I said, knowing that Austin Moon doesn't just come to pep rallies for the spirit of the school.

"Just came to see how my favourite girl is doing?"

I looked at him knowingly.

He waited and stared at me before shouting.

"Just one date pleeeaase!" He said pulling me closer.

"Austin you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now" I said prying his hands off my skirt.

"But you want to" he said looking me in the eyes.

I stayed quiet looking down at my white shoes that suddenly became very interesting.

"Ally look at me" he said tilting my chin up to look him in the eye.

"You can't deny we'd be good together"

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and slowly backed away.

"I have a lot of work to do leading up to graduation" I said giggling at his eye rolling.

He started leaning closer to me, I put my hands on his chest pushing him back.

"The games' about to start I gotta go" I laughed walking away from the dumbfounded blonde.

 **Please review and tell me what you think and I'll keep updating!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the halls of school on my way to my locker. I smiled at everyone that I walked past.

When I approached my locker and opened it I was startled by a hand slamming my locker closed.

"Jesus!" I screamed

"Woah Skirt no need to yell"

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was met with the gorgeous face of none other than Austin Moon.

"You scared the shit out of me" I glared

"Ah you know I was only kiddin' around right Skirt?" He chuckled pulling at my skirt.

"Will you quit doing that Austin?" I said slapping his hands away.

"Why? Does it bother ya?" He smirked as he pulled me closer by my skirt once again.

"Yes it does" I said through my teeth.

"I just can't help it I mean when I see you in that skirt it just makes me wanna pull it off ya, ya know?" He said biting his lip, biting back a smile as I went bright red.

"If you're just going to embarrass me, then maybe I should leave" I said turning on my heel away from him.

"Wait Skirt! I'm sorry, you know I'm just messing around with you"

"Yah well the jokes over"

"Ally.." He said stopping me making me look at him.

I hate when he used my actual name instead of 'Skirt', it makes me feel like I'm in trouble.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm just having a rough morning, I had to study for this huge test I completely forgot about and then I was late getting up because I was up so late studying and I'm just exhausted and now seeing you just makes me want to play these games with you but I'm just too tired now Austin, I'm sorry"

"Hey, Hey, I'm sorry Skirt, I'll go easy on you today, ok?" He said smirking.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his childish ways.

"I gotta go to class, I'll see you later"

"Yah ok stay outta trouble Skirt!" he shouted as I walked away.

"I should be telling you the same thing!" I shouted back, smiling.

That boy always seems to put a smile on my face when I'm down.

Even if I don't want him to.

I sat in math trying my hardest to pay attention to the what the teacher was saying but for some reason I just couldn't concentrate on anything.

I looked out the window and I saw Austin sitting on his motorbike outside, smoking his cigarette, looking absolutely delicious.

"Miss Dawson?" I heard behind me

"Yes?" I said facing forward.

"Are you going to pay attention in this class at all?"

"I was paying attention" I said not making eye contact.

"All right then if you were why don't you come up here and explain this question"

I looked up at the board,

 _e_ 1 = ?

"Um..." I said as I approached the board.

"The answer is 0" I heard from behind me.

We all turned to where the voice can from and saw no other than Austin Moon leaning against the door, smirking

I bit my lip as I looked at him, chuckling at his cheeky answer.

"Do you need something Mr. Moon?" Mr.Stan asked

"Actually yes, Ally is going home early" he said winking at me.

I knew he was up to no good.

"Why is that?" He asked

"I'm just the messager" Austin said innocently.

"Well alright then"

I gathered up my things and followed Austin out the door.

"What's going on where's my dad?" I said looking around.

"What?" He asked

"My dad? You said I was going home"

"Oh you are"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"I'm confused where am I going then?"

"You're going to spend the day with me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating, I've been really busy, hope this makes up for my absence! Xxx**

Spend the day with Austin moon?

This is only asking for trouble.

"Austin, stop ok? We could get in trouble" I said as I stopped walking, making him turn around to face me.

"Come on skirt, you know you want to be with me" He said smirking at me as I looked down.

"No I don't" I tried to convince myself

"So you're telling me you're not the least bit curious as to what a day with me is like?"

I started to think about it and it made me wonder. I really don't know a lot about this kid. I mean I know that he's a bad boy and he flirts with me ALOT, but other than that he's kind of a mystery to me.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"I'll spend the day with you"

"YES!" He shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. He then threw his arm around my shoulders and guided me out of school.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are we doing first?" I said looking at him as we walked down the steps.

"Well making out was first on my list" he said pulling me closer.

"Stop" I giggled, pushing him back.

He laughed and then stopped walking. I looked ahead and saw his motorcycle in front of us.

"No."

"Ally come on, I know that you might be a bit scared at first but I have a spare helmet, you'll be fine" he said pulling me towards the death machine.

I warily got into the motorcycle and he put the helmet on my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and he started it up and took off out of the school car park.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was amazing. The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair made me feel so incredible. I felt different. I felt free.

He stopped at a small diner and hopped off the bike. I took off my helmet and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Just, you look really sexy with your hair like that"

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Come on" He said grabbing my hand pulling me into the diner.

He pulled me into one of the booths by the window, sitting across from each other.

"This is one of the best diners in Miami" he said picking up two menus.

"So what's good here?"

"I'll order for you" I smiled at him.

"Austin! Hey!" We heard a voice getting closer to the table.

"Hey Anna!" He said getting up hugging an older woman.

"So who is this gorgeous lady?" She said looking at me.

"This, is Ally" he says looking at me adoringly.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Well Ally you better treat this kid right, he deserves it" I kept smiling at Austin because I didn't want to tell her that we weren't actually a couple. "So what can I get you two?"

"We'll both have the cheese burger and cheese fries and a large chocolate milkshake, two straws" Austin said winking at me. Anna wrote it down and smiled at us and walked away.

"So what is Anna to you?" I said resting my head on my hand, ready to listen to him.

"She uh, she took care of me when my dad died, my mom is an alcoholic and she has never really taken care of me, so Anna and everyone here helped me"

I grabbed his hand across the table and squeezed it.

"You're amazing" I said looking him in the eyes. He slowly started to lean in and when I felt his breathe near mine, we heard a voice.

"Here you go!" Anna said placing the food in front of us.

"Thanks Anna" Austin grumbled

"Thank you" I smiled giggling at her. She laughed, knowing what she just interrupted and placed our food down.

We started to eat our food and throughout the meal we kept glancing at each other.

"So is this where you take all the girls?" I smirked at him.

"You're actually the first girl I've brought here" he blushed, something I'd never seen him do before.

"Really now?" I asked him curiously.

"Really" he grinned at me.

Anna came back over to the table with the bill. I reached into my bag and pulled out my purse.

"Ah ah ah ah" Austin gutted as he grabbed my purse.

"Austin no I want to pay"

"The lady never pays on the date"

"So this is a date?" I asked unsurley

He looked deep into my eyes and slightly smiled. "If you want it to be"

He payed Anna and we bid our goodbyes to the lovely lady who is so close to Austin's heart.

We walked out and prepared ourselves to get on the motorcycle, when I spoke,

"Austin I have to get back straight after school or my dad will be suspicious"

He frowned, "ok but at least let's do one more thing together" I smiled.

"Ok"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"The beach?"

"The beach is a perfect ending to this day, the weather is beautiful, its super scenic, romantic..." he said inching closer to me.

"Well I have to agree with you there" I smiled walking a head of him, taking off my shoes.

We spent the next two hours just being with each other. Walking down the shore, splashing each other in the water even though he was still in jeans and I was in my cheer uniform. It felt so right.

Like I belonged here.

"We should probably head back" I said not wanting this to end.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right" he sighed.

As we walked back to the motorcycle he spoke, "someday, I'm gonna bring you back here, on a real date, I'll set up a beautiful dinner and then..." he rubbed up my leg, neatly under my skirt.

"Austin!" I shouted as I turned red pushing him away.

He laughed and said, "I'm only kidding, skirt"

We rode back home and he dropped me off at my car in the parking lot.

"This was fun" I smiled up at him, "thank you"

"Anything for you" He smiled grabbing my hand.

"I better go"

"Yeah, safe home" he said as he closed the door for me, watching me as I drove away.

That boy just continues to surprise me.

 **Please review! Also don't forget to check out my new story! 'You Can't Stop The Wave' xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in math class when I heard someone plop down beside me, I turned to look and saw Dallas Harris.

Dallas was cute don't get me wrong but he was no Austin. He's the captain of the football team. I mean Dallas is probably perfect for me on paper but Austin...

"Hello pretty lady" He said leaning too close to me for my liking.

"Hey Dallas, how are you?" I said unsurley

"Better now after seeing you" He winked

Ok now I was uncomfortable.

He kept pulling his chair closer to mine and I kept pulling mine away until I was nearly gone from the table.

Then I saw Austin walk in and he smiled at me, walking up to me, halting when he saw Dallas.

"You're in my seat" he sneered

"I don't see your name on it dipshit" Dallas sneered back.

"That is my seat everyday. So either get up or I'll remove you from it myself"

God he was hot when he was mad.

Ally! Focus!

Dallas looked between us and slowly got out of the chair.

"Call me" he grinned at me, I just gave him a half smile. As he walked away he shouldered Austin when getting past him. Austin's nose flared and I put my hand on his and just looked at him. I then felt him relax under my touch.

"So I can't leave you for a few hours but other guys are hitting on you?" He laughed

"I can't help that I'm adorable" I grinned putting my hands under my chin.

"That you are" he smirked as he placed a hand on my thigh. My breath hitched as I looked him in the eyes. "Sorry skirt" He said looking down pulling his hand away from my thigh. I smiled at how much he cared about how comfortable I am.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"I think you're pretty cute too"

I leaned back into my seat and stared forward at the teacher begin the lesson and I could feel two eyes burning a hole in my skull.

Smirking to myself, I got him.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

As I walked to walked to my locker after the last class I sighed in relief. Today had been a loooooong day.

I started pulling books out of my locker when someone covered my eyes with their hands, I smirked to myself instantly knowing who it was.

"Guess who?" The person whispered in my ear.

"George Clooney?" I pretended to be shocked.

"Ok that was just mean"

I turned around and saw that beautiful, blonde mess standing in front of me. "What's up skirt?" He nodded me up and winked.

"Nothing much jackass" I responded smirking as I turned around to my locker.

"Ouch" he dramatically put his hand to his chest.

I laughed at his childish ways. "So are you coming to the game tomorrow?" I said making general conversation.

"Football games, skirt? Do you know me at all?"

"You're right, that was stupid" I looked down, chuckling.

"I'll go if you want me to" he said looking at me, curiously.

"No, no. I know you don't like that kind of stuff, I was just seeing if you changed your mind about school spirit" I laughed at him as he rolled his eyes.

"You are lucky you're cute, skirt" he said pulling me close to him by my dress.

"Austin" I pointedly looked at him and then down at my dress.

"Sorry, sorry. You know how I find it hard to keep my hands off of you, skirt" he smirked as my face turned red.

"Well I have to go to practice, so I'll see you later" I smiled at him closing my locker and starting to walk away from him.

"Ok Skirt, I'll see ya" I could practically feel his eyes on my ass as I walked away.

And honestly,

I didn't mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Go Manitees!" All the cheerleaders shouted as we scored the winning touch down. Everyone cheered and ran onto the field. I stood back and watched everyone.

We all started to pack up our stuff and head home. I put on my oversized denim jacket, grabbed my duffel bag and keys and started walking to my car when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Als" I turned around and saw Dallas standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Dallas" I smiled really hoping to ditch him soon.

"So were all going for some pizza to celebrate, you wanna come?" He suggested

"Nah I'm really tired, maybe next time" I smiled at him starting to unlock the car door.

"You 100% sure?" He persisted

"100% sure, Dallas" I was started to get impatient, fighting the urge to tell him the reason I didn't want to go was because of him.

"Ok... I'll see you later Als" he said as he walked away to a car full of people.

I sat into my car and started to drive away, wishing a certain blonde boy could have been here.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was settling down to go to bed when I heard something hit my window. I got out and looked out the window.

"You have got to be kidding me" I smiled as I saw who was down there.

Austin moon was standing in my front yard smiling up at me, holding a handful of stones. I opened the window and whispered/yelled down to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how my favourite girl was feeling after her big win"

"It wasn't _my_ big win Austin"

"But you sure had a part to play in it. I swear I could hear you shouting from my house"

"Don't you think this is a bit cliché? Even for us?" He just smiled up at me. "Come on up", he started to climb the tree and throw himself in my window.

I laughed at him as he groaned as he hit the floor.

"Don't laugh at me" he glared

"So what are you actually doing here?" I asked as we both sat down on my bed.

"I already told you, I-" I cut him off

"I don't mean your excuse for being here I mean your actually meaning for being here" I said knowing him too well.

He looked down and sighed. "Mom brought a guy over again, and I know that once that is over she's just gonna go and cry about dad and then move onto the next one. I just couldn't be there right now"

I put my hand on his and squeezed it,

"I'm sorry Austin, that must be hard" I said as I rubbed his back.

"Yeah, yeah it is" I leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaning back I was shocked. I surprised myself when I did that. He looked at me in shock too, and smiled. "Can I, Uh, stay here? I know I shouldn't it's just that I really don't want to go back home"

I looked at him wearily and looked at my bedroom door, "Ok, but you have to be gone early if my dad finds you in here I'll be grounded for eternity" I said dramatically.

We both lid back on the bed and got comfortable. Austin wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I should have pushed him away, probably shouldn't have even let him stay the night.

But in that moment, laying in his arms as we fell asleep.

I didn't really care.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking down the corridor when I felt a body push me against the locker, caging me in. My first instinct was to smile as I assumed it was Austin but then I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see.

Dallas.

"Hey als" He said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Hey..." I said wearily. "Do you mind moving?"

"Why? I thought you liked this" he winked

"Yah well I don't so could you move?" I said pushing on his chest.

I pushed him off and started walked away from his.

"You think you're so much better than me don't you?" I heard his say in spite.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked at what he had just said.

"If you think _Austin Moon_ is better than me, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought"

I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone around us stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"He's a piece of shit Ally and you know it" he growled, holding his now red cheek.

"You know, if you actually bothered to get to know him you'd realise that he is the sweetest guy and that he's been through a lot" I growled back at him.

"You better watch yourself Ally..."

"What are you gonna do?" I challenged him.

He glared down at me and started backing away. Fucking coward.

Everyone slowly went back to whatever it was that they were doing before and I suddenly couldn't control myself and had to find Austin.

I made my way to the first class we had together which was math and I walked in and saw him sitting in the seat beside mine. I started making my way over to him.

"Hey skirt! I was wondering where you were! Hey are you o-"

"Just shut up for a second"

I said that before pressing my lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. It felt like we were the only two in the world. I ran my hands through his hair and he ran his up and down my back. We were forced to pull away when we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and saw Mr. Stan standing with a displeased look on his face.

"Mr moon, miss Dawson, please keep your needs to yourself please" he said bluntly before sitting down. I blushed and sat down in my seat, lightly smiling down at my lap.

I shook a glance at Austin and saw he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face.

What did I just get myself into?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked out of the classroom and I felt a hand pull me to them and against a locker. I looked up and saw Austin, he bent down to me and pressed a huge kiss to my lips and smiled against them.

"I've been waiting for that to happen forever" he said intertwining our fingers.

"I'm glad I did it" I said as I reached up and kissed him again.

"Fuck now I can't get enough of you" He said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Well you'll have to control yourself because I have to get to class" I giggled as I tried to walk away, but I full on can't pull myself away from him. He pressed another kiss to my lips and I smiled.

"I'll see you later Skirt"

"Bye Austin"

I smiled to myself as I walked to class. I can't get enough of this kid.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So Ally did you really slap Dallas Harris and then kiss Austin moon?" My best friend Trish squealed as I made my way to practice.

"Yes, Trish I really like him like he's just amazing and he cares about me so much" I practically swooned over just thinking about that beautiful blonde god.

"Well looks like he came to watch you cheer and all"

I looked where she was looking and smiled when I saw him sitting in the bleachers looking absolutely delicious. I could feel another pair of eyes on me and I turned and saw Dallas glaring at us. I then ran up to the bleachers, where Austin was sitting and threw myself in his lap giving him a huge kiss. When we pulled away, we both looked at Dallas and saw him clenching his jaw. Austin just smirked and gave him the finger.

"I have to practice now" I said getting up.

"Noooooo" Austin whined.

I just laughed as I walked away and he kept pulling at my skirt. I ran back down to the field and started practice with my girls.

Throughout practice I made sure to be a little more _exuberant_ with my dance skills and it might be because a certain blonde was watching.

When practice was over we all said our goodbyes and I looked to the bleachers and saw Austin was gone. I assumed he went home, so I made my way to my car and when I got there I saw a familiar bad boy leaning against it.

"Hello skirt" he smirked

"Hey" I bit my lip and smiled.

"Come here..."

I walked over to him and place my bag on the ground letting him pull me by my hips and let his lips find mine.

This was exactly where I wanted to be, right here in his arms.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"You're all I've ever wanted Skirt"

I simply smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek and replied,

"You're all I've ever needed"

 **Sorry it's so short I've been really lacking creativity lately. Hope you enjoyed it though! They kissed yay! Please review xx and don't forget to check out my other story, 'The Bounty Hunter' and let me know what you think xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin and I walked down the hallway at school, hand in hand. There was lots of whispers and stares, everyone wondering what the schools 'good girl' was doing with the schools 'bad boy'.

I saw Dallas glaring at us as we walked in. Austin obviously saw this and dropped our hands and tightly wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled up at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"It's kind of weird everyone staring at us right?" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable as I opened my locker.

"Eh, it's just initial shock people will get over it" Austin shrugged, not caring what people thought.

"Yeah I guess"

Austin could obviously feel how uncomfortable I was and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

"I know that being with me is hard" he sighed.

"No! No! It's not hard! I love being with you" I said defensively as I placed my hands on his chest. I leaned up and kissed him, "it is just going to take a bit of getting use to"

We smiled and kissed again and we started making our way to class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

When school was over I started walking out to my car when I heard someone call me.

"Ally!" I heard Austin call as he ran up to me.

"Hey" I smiled as I kissed him.

"Could you give me a ride home my bike is after breaking down and I should get it home so I can fix it"

"Yeah sure"

Austin strapped the bike onto my car and we carefully drove to his house. I pulled up in front of his house and he got out and took down the bike.

"You wanna come in and you can help me with the bike?" He smiled as he leaned his head in the car.

"Sure" I smiled as we made our way to his garage.

We walked in and for the next hour I just watched Austin as he fixed his bike. I nearly died when he took off his shirt as he was getting too warm.

"You can take a picture you know" he smirked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh shut up" I blushed.

He just smiled and started walking towards where I sat and put his hands on either side of me caging me in. He leaned in and pulled me in for a heated kiss which turned into a heated make out session. He slowing starting rubbing the skin under my shirt and I ran my hand through his hair.

We were forced to pull away when we heard a voice.

"Austin! What a present surprise!"

We turned and saw a blonde woman standing at the door. Austin sighed and threw his head on my shoulder.

"Hello mother" he sighed.

"Where have you been hiding this stunning girl" she said as she stumbled towards me.

"This is Ally, my girlfriend"

"Well hello Ally, now tell me why are you with my sorry excuse of a son" she giggled.

"Mom I think you should go to bed" Austin said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed pushing him away. "I can walk"

She walked towards the door and turned around, "pleasure Ally" she sneered.

I just sat there silent, I didn't know what to say about what happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said not looking at me.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you" I whispered as I pressed my cheek against his back.

"What?" He said as he turned around.

"I love you" I repeated louder scared at his reaction.

"I love you too" he smiled as he picked me up and spinned me around. I laughed and smiled when he put me down and pulled me close.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the next while rolling around in Austin's bed. Naked of course. We were just laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Say it again" I said smiling.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and kissed him passionately.

"You're perfect ally"

I smiled shyly and looked down.

"Stop" I said blushing

"You are" he insisted.

"I'm not perfect Austin."

"You are to me"

I honestly don't know what I ever did without Austin Moon in my life.

 **Well that's it you guys! Skirt is finished. I know this chapter was very short. I might add onto it in the future but for now it's complete. Thank you for reading and I'll have more stories very soon.**


End file.
